Irma Anderson
Irma Anderson was a diner's waitress and one of the suspects during the investigation of the murder of the Lone Roses' lead singer, Olly Oliver in Killing Me Softly (Case #33). She then re-appeared in The Reaper and the Geek (Case #37) when a cos player named Joe Turner was murdered at a Sci-Fi convention. Profile Irma is a 48 year old woman with short and untidy brown hair which stands up everywhere and at odd angles. She weighs 170 lbs and her blood type is A-. In'' Killing Me Softly,'' in the centre of her hair, above her untidy, uneven fringe, Irma wears a pink hairband. She also wears a red lipstick and pink glasses that conceals her brown eyes. Her right eye is slitghtly sleepy and she is seen wearing a red work shirt, and a red and green diner apron.. It is known that Irma is a frequent smoker as she is almost always seen with a cigarette sticking out of her mouth. It is also known that she is in contact with rat poison (presumably to stop rats entering her diner), is a musician, and likes to eat roasted peanuts. In The Reaper and the Geek, Irma wears a green headband instead of the pink one, and also wears a convention nametag on her usual apron. Role in Case(s) Whilst investigating the concert stage where Lone Roses lead singer, Olly Oliver was found stuffed inside a drumkit, the team found a Diner's receipt inside the victim's jacket. The receipt showed that Olly had went to that Diner just before going to the concert where his death took place. After seeing this, the team went to the Diner to search for clues. There, they found the victim's smartphone and also interrogated Irma, the Diner's waitress, and asked her about Olly's last visit to the Diner. After hearing about the death of Olly, Irma became very happy and told the team that he needed to be taught a lesson. She further said that Olly used to be very mischievous whenever he came to the Diner, and that last year, he had put a cockroach in a burger which Irma had served him. As a result, Irma had to close the Diner for a month which made it very difficult for her to pay her bills. When asked if anything strange had occurred when Olly had come to the Diner before going to the concert, Irma replied and said that nothing unusual had taken place. Irma later ran away from her Diner for some reason and went missing. The team then searched for her and finally found her in the Comic Book Shop owned by Kevin Parker, her friend. Irma told the team that she was having a bad day, so she decided to go the Comic Book Shop, check her Friendnet inbox, and also meet up with Kevin. The team then told her about the beer bottle that Olly had purchased from her Diner before his death. Since the bottle was used to poison the victim with strychinine, the team asked Irma about her regular calls to Hong's pest control company as that could've been the only possible reason of her having access to rat poison. She replied and said that the health authorities had made her hire the pest control company to sanitize the Diner after Olly's disgusting prank of putting a cockroach in the burger. Irma then concluded that Mr Hong was supposed to empty the poisoned rat traps he had installed, but he didn't. As a result, Irma had to call him several times but he always hanged up. Irma re-appeared in The Reaper and the Geek, when she was spoken to about a dead cosplayer (costume player). Trivia *There is a possibility Irma Anderson may be related to one of the suspects in Murder on Campus (Case #32), Josh Anderson. *She, Ginger, Rachel Priest and Margaret Littlewood are the only suspects who give you the same reward (burger) in their two appearances in Additional Investigation. Case Appearances *Killing Me Softly (Case #33) *The Reaper and the Geek (Case #37) IrmaA.jpg|Irma, as she appeared in Killing Me Softly.|link=Killing Me Softly Irma in 37.jpg|Irma, as she appeared in The Reaper and the Geek.|link=The Reaper and the Geek OG_SUS_33_603.jpg OG_SUS_37_604.jpg Category:Suspects